


still the night, kill the lights

by katiesaygo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Episode: s01e04 Raising Hell, F/F, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesaygo/pseuds/katiesaygo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary walks into the downworlder rave looking for Magnus Bane, looking for her stolen memories, and instead she sees Kira Yukimura—someone she’d stopped looking for a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	still the night, kill the lights

**Author's Note:**

> for the 'secret relationship' square on my femtropebingo card!

Clary walks into the downworlder rave looking for Magnus Bane, looking for her stolen memories, and instead she sees Kira Yukimura—someone she’d stopped looking for a long time ago.

If it weren’t for everything that’d happened to her over the last few days, she doesn’t think she’d believe it. As it was though, the sight of her childhood friend, turned girlfriend, turned ex-girlfriend swaying on the dancefloor in the middle of a downworlder party is just another weird thing to tack onto the jumble of weirdness her life was becoming.

And, to be honest, the last time she’d seen Kira things had been super weird too. There was a distance between them that had never been there before. Clary could sense something was going on with Kira, but she’d never been given the chance to find out. 

Now, catching Kira’s eye as Clary followed behind Jace, she thinks she might know what had come between them. 

When they meet Clary’s, Kira’s eye are flashing orange. She’s not sure if it’s a trick of the club’s pulsing lights or confirmation of her theory.

Then Kira’s mouth is forming a word that might be her name, but maybe she’s imagining that too. 

“Do you know her?” Jace asks, close to her ear.

She allows herself one more glance before steeling herself, pushing the memories haunting her out of her mind and refocusing on the ones she still needs to regain. 

Clary sees Kira—eyes searching—and her heart stops, but her body doesn’t. 

She’s searching too.

For something more important than the reason for an old heartache.

“No.”


End file.
